someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
BEN: A Friendly Spirit
WARNING; WORST CREEPYPASTA EVER Hello. You may know me as Ben. Don't worry though...I'm a friendly spirit now...You may wonder about me. "How did he drown", "What was his life like", etc., etc. If you don't mind I'm going to answer everything. I'll start back when I was 10. Moving To Portland It was the year 2000, our family had moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Portland, Oregon. We were always on the run from something. My parents ceased to tell me what it was. Eventually we got to our new home, right by the lake. I took my bag and set up my N64 in my new room, I just wanted to get away from everything and play my favorite game; The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I played through the game so many times and enjoyed it each and every time. That night, I sat, wondering if there was anything here for us in Portland. The next morning was my first day at a new school. I found my locker and settled in. Right when I turned around, a kid in a button-down shirt grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. "So look, everyone, it's the new kid! Let's see if he's got any balls!", he said. He threw a punch as I hit the deck and smashed his head on a locker. Okay... so maybe I over did it, but that's kind of my life as you'll find out. "Beat him down, Alex!" One of his friends shouted. Yes, this is the kid that you now know as Jadusable. Right then, the bell rang, and we went our separate ways. I got home and was about to play Majora's Mask when my mother was sitting at a table with a strange old man. "Hello, young boy, what's your name", he cheerfully said. "B... Ben..." I replied. "Oh, that's our Benjamin, always quite shy, very friendly though, Mr. Helmsworth" my father interrupted. In case you were wondering Mr. Helmsworth did sell Alex the cursed cartridge 20 years later. You'll find out why. "Say, Ben, tonight your mother and I are going to dinner tonight so you'll be staying with Mr. Helmsworth tonight" That Fateful Night For about a minute Mr.Helmsworth and I sat there, speechless. "So... Benny, what do you want to talk about?", he said. "Hmmm. I'm not liking my new school,", I replied "Why not?" "I'd rather not say," "Okay," "Fine," "What do you like to do?" "Play Majora's Mask" "Is that a video game?" "Yeah. It'll always be with me, no matter what, or how old I get," More awkward silence. "Benny, I'm very old, and I want you to do something for me," "What?" "A puppet show," Okay, you're probably sitting there with your jaw dropped to the ground,but I seriously thought nothing of it at the time. But looking back on it... yeah I definitely should've called Chris Hansen. He watched creepily as I performed the puppet show from The Sound of Music as that was the only one I could think of. It was... so weird. He just sat there smiling and rubbing his hands together. When it was over I blurted, "Uh... sir. My parents warned me about stranger danger, and I--" He cut me off saying,"WHOA, Ben! I made you do the puppet show as a metaphor, as if to say You are my puppet.You really wanted to talk about your bully," I sighed, and said, "All right. His name is Alex. He pushes me around and makes fun of my 'faggy' haircut," He looked angry and said,"Why blast him!" "I know, I wanna get him back, but I don't know how!" "Come closer, Ben," "Okay," "What kind of things does he like?" "Well,he loves his hermit crab, Han, and his hamster, Chewie. Oh yeah, I guess he likes Star Wars, too," He whispered into my ear. "NO! Mr.Helmsworth I'm sorry, I can't even... okay. I'll do it," The Next Day "FAG!", Alex yelled, as he pushed me into a locker. I giggled as I thought what I'd do tonight. I snuck into his house when he was out for dinner. Mr.Helmsworth gave me 2 knives, and 3 cans of spray paint. I sprayed "ALEX IS AN ASSHOLE, AND EATS TURDS FOR BREAKFAST". I maniacally laughed as I went over to his pets. And cut them up. His room was a mess. His pets' habitats had their blood spilling out onto the floor as I flipped them. I ran outside and thought,"Damn, how am I gonna get back?". I looked to my right as I heard a whistle. It was Mr. Helmsworth in a 1947 Ford Convertible. "Hop in, champ," he said. "Thanks, dude!", I said It was nearly 9:00, now and after about 5 minutes, he said, "You shouldn't have done that..." "Huh? What do you mean? You told me to!" I replied. "You shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad you did that..." he whispered. The Next Day at School Alex came in, crying. "What's wrong, Alex?", I said smugly. "Shut up, you tool! I know you did it! You're screwed, ya' here me?!?! YOU'RE SCREWED!!!", he yelled. He ran to the office, as he dropped his journal, which I took. "Alexander Hall! To the principal's office, IMMEDIATELY!", blared from the loudspeaker.' I went through the rest of the day, wondering what Alex might do to me. He'll probably just beat me up. But I killed something important to him. He might kill me! Oh no I was freaked out. I had to read his journal, maybe he mentioned it there. Alex's Journal ''October 6th, 2000 My parents... they... I don't even know where the''y've gone... I need to take it out on someone, a new target.'' October 7th, 2000 A new kid, Ben came to school. He's the kind of kid who could help me get through this, but no. He's the perfect target. October 8th, 2000 I came home and saw that Han and Chewie had been killed. I want to kill whoever did it. I saw that mask salesman, Helmsworth chuckle as I got on the bus. He has to do with it. That twirp Ben's been hanging around him. He's such a pedo, ''that old geyser.'' I WILL KILL HIM. BEN MUST DIE!''' When I Got Home My mother and father stood in the family room, pale. "Ben... They found us." my father whispered to me. "Huh?" I asked. "THEY BEN! They!" my mother said. "WHO IS THEY?" I yelled. "The Ancient Ones, Ben! They disguised themselves!" my father explained, but I still didn't get it. Then, a bunch of hooded figures dragged them out of the house. They ran, and one of their hoods fell. It was Mr. Helmsworth, but with squinty eyes, parted hair, and a sickly, happy smile. I Ran...But I Couldn't Hide I ran to the dock by the lake. I started crying. And then I saw Alex with his fists clenched. "Time to PAY." He said. I stood there as he grabbed me and held a knife to my neck. He tried to throw me off the dock, which was about a 15 foot drop, but I tripped, and almost fell off. He kicked me in the back and I started plummeting. Before I crashed into the water I heard a high pitched voice say, "Come, play with us, Alex... Hehehehe...". I was in the water, I was drained of all energy to swim up to shore. There was nothing left for me anyways. I drowned. Mr. Helmsworth took my copy of Majora's Mask, and hacked it. He used to be a technician. And well, you all know what happened next. So now I sit here, at the bottom of the lake and think... Won't you join me? Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel Category:Video Game Category:Original Story